BeoPotter: If Beowulf was told by Harry Potter
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Snape wants to try something different with occlumency lessons, but what does Beowulf have to do with it?
1. Introduction to a Tale

**I had to do a project for one of my English classes and this is what I came up with. I thought I would post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Beowulf**

* * *

"Potter, for your lesson next week, I have an assignment for you. Seeing as you are even more abysmal at this than you are at potions, we may need to try something else. Your assignment for this week is to think of a story and memorize it. Do you think your miniscule mind can handle that or is it too much for it to handle?" Professor Snape sneered at Harry.

Harry did his best not to roll his eyes. The man could be so insufferable sometimes. These occlumency lessons were getting to be quite tiring. Once a week, Harry would come down to the dungeons, and, instead of learning how to shield his mind, Snape would rummage violently through his memories, and insult him for over an hour. "Do I have to memorize it word for word?"

"None of your cheek, Potter. No, you do not need to memorize it, but you need to know how it goes. I hope that the boy wonder can handle it."

Harry gripped the sides of his chair tightly to calm his anger and prevent himself from saying something stupid. "I can handle it, sir."

Snape nodded. "You're dismissed."

Harry was gone before Snape could say another word.

He didn't meet anyone on his way up to Gryffindor Tower, and the only people that were in the common room when he entered were Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry plopped down on the ground in front of them and crossed his legs. Ron gave him a grateful grin as Hermione set their homework aside, so they could talk to Harry. "How'd it go tonight, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shrugged. "Same old, same old. Snape's a git. He did give me an assignment though, and it was rather odd." Harry added thoughtfully.

"What was it, Harry?"

"He wants me to find a story and know it well enough so that I can recite it or something. I think he's just doing it to be a jerk and gather more information to taunt me with."

Ron nodded vigorously in agreement with Harry, while Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so, Harry. I'm sure that he wouldn't ask you to do something if it weren't important."

"I don't know, Hermione. He's probably just doing it to humiliate Harry," Ron tried to point out, but Hermione just ignored him.

"Do have a story in mind, Harry? It might be easier to use a story that you can relate to."

Harry shook his but then stopped. He slowly nodded his head. "I think I know of one. There was a book that I stole from the Dursely's bookshelf once. It was old, and I knew that Aunt Petunia wouldn't mind if it was gone. It's a story with a hero and a monster in it. It's basically the story of my life. I'll have to see if the book is in my trunk."

Hermione gave him a huge smile. "Harry, it sounds like the perfect story. Which one is it?"

"I can't tell you, but I think that it will throw Snape off."

The following week, Harry slowly made his way down to the dungeons for another occlumency lesson with Snape. He was dreading this lesson. He had reread the story several times in the past week and thought that he knew it quite well, but nothing he did was ever good enough for Snape. He hesitantly knocked on the door, and Snape bade him entrance. Harry entered the man's office and closed the door behind him. Snape was sitting at his desk, and Harry guessed that the man was grading essays. He hoped that he wasn't grading his class's because Harry knew that his was exceptionally awful, and he didn't feel like being mocked more than necessary tonight. Snape finished the student's essay, put his quill back in its holder, and looked up at Harry. "Take a seat, Potter."

Harry was surprised by the man's…kindness? No, Snape wasn't kind. Courtesy? No. It was more of an order that lacked Snape's usual nastiness.

"Did you do as I asked?"

Harry folded his arms across his chest and tried hard not to glower at the man. "Of course, Professor."

"Potter, can we just have one lesson where you don't act like an arrogant brat?"

"That's rich coming from you, you horrible bat. You insult me every lesson. No, wait, forget that. You insult me every time that you see me. Forgive me if I act a little defense around you."

"Of course, it makes perfect sense. Prince Potter never does anything wrong. Potters never do anything wrong. It's always big, bad Snape that starts everything." After that, Snape didn't say anything, and Harry feared that he had pushed too far. However, Harry was surprised by the next thing that came out of Snape's mouth. "Seeing as you are absolutely abysmal at blocking me from your mind, I thought that we would try a different approach. Sometimes, Occlumens are unable to block people from their minds, but they are able to manipulate their memories into something else. I wish for you to try this. Maybe this will be something that you will be above mediocre at."

"Fine. Let's try it. What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"Imagine the story that you learned this week. Now, I want you to tweak it. Change it from its original into something else. However, you need to make it believable. What story did you choose?"

"_Beowulf. _I found it to be quite appropriate for this. Do you agree, sir?" Harry wanted to smirk at the stunned look that had briefly crossed Snape's face, but that look was gone as quickly as it came.

"I approve. I shall give you a minute then we shall begin." After getting his thoughts organized for a moment or two, Harry nodded and let the man know he was ready. Snape raised his wand and pointed his wand directly at Harry. "_Legilimens."_


	2. Coming of Grendelmort

Deep in the frigid and cold mountains of Scotland lay a large castle. That castle was famous for training young people and turning them into exceptional witches and wizards. It became even greater after Albus Dumbledore became the head of the school. After he defeated the dark wizard, Grindlewald, Dumbledore decided to lighten the atmosphere of the school by allowing the students to get together and party every night in the Great Hall. It was a grand idea. The entire school was often filled with laughter, and everyone was much happier. However, that happiness did not last for long.

On the outskirts of Hogwarts, just beyond the Forbidden Forest, lay a dark and eerie marsh. No one ever visited those foggy lands due to fear, and only one inhabited it. His name was Voldemort, and all the people feared him.

Voldemort was an offspring of a witch that felt no love in her heart and a wizard who only knew darkness. Some believed that Voldemort was a direct offspring of Satan or Adam and Eve's son, Cain. None were sure what his problem was, but everyone knew that the monster was as twisted and evil as his appearance; he looked like a large humanlike reptile with ghostly pale skin and claw like hands. The scariest part of him was his eyes which were as red as blood. He couldn't feel merriment, happiness, or laughter. For these reasons, it's no wonder he was driven to Hogwarts. He could feel and hear the happiness radiating from the large castle. The only thing that people questioned was why the horrible monster waited so long to make his way to Hogwarts.

One cold night, after a victory part which followed an intense quidditch match, Voldemort slunk into the castle. He crept up to the Hufflepuff dormitory, which had been the main source of excitement for the night, and entered the seventh year dorm where the unsuspecting seventeen year olds were sleeping. He abducted both the male and female seventh year Hufflepuffs and took them away to his murky lair where he proceeded to suck the life from them.

The following morning, when Dumbledore discovered the disappearances of the Hufflepuffs, he informed the school not to fret. They were safe and this would not happen again to anyone. However, it happened again the following night, but this time it was the sixth year Hufflepuffs. This continued for the next few nights until there were no more Hufflepuffs left in the school. When they were gone, Voldemort went after both the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, going into their dorms alternatively. Voldemort stayed away from the Slytherins, though. Most of the dungeon dwellers felt similar things to the terrorizing monster, which helped them remain under the radar.

Dumbledore had no idea how to solve the problem. He knew that he himself was protected from Voldemort's grasp; there was advanced magic placed on the headmaster, and, besides that, everyone knew that Voldemort feared the headmaster. Nevertheless, it wouldn't do to only have a headmaster and a handful of students living in the dungeons. Something needed to done, and Dumbledore had no idea what it was.

A dark haired young man sat in his kitchen reading the _Daily Prophet _while eating his breakfast. He frowned as he read again of the disappearances that were taking place at Hogwarts. By the way things were sounding, there wouldn't be much of Hogwarts left if someone didn't do something to help. The man threw the paper down on the table and grabbed his cloak. He knew what needed to be done; he knew that he had to help rid Hogwarts of this horrid monster. However, he would need a team that would stand behind him. He would need a team of strong, confident, and powerful wizards, and he knew exactly where to go.

He appeared in front of Grimmauld Place and made his way inside the kitchen, and he smiled to himself when he saw all of his men already gathered there. Sirius Black rose when he entered the room. "Harry? Are we going to save Hogwarts?"

Harry's grin grew. "Of course, I was just coming to get you guys. Ready to go?"

The kitchen erupted with noise as everyone pushed back their chairs, and everyone started talking at once. There was a flurry of movement as people grabbed their cloaks, wands, and brooms. As soon as everyone was packed, Harry spoke again. "Hogwarts is threatened, and it needs our help. Are we ready to give it?"

A chorus of "Yes!" rang through the room.

"Shall we defeat this monster or die trying?"

"Yes!"

"And if we die, shall we blame it on fate?"

"Yes!"

Harry nodded. "Good. Glad we're all on the same page. Let's go." They all strode outside and mounted their brooms. With one final war cry, they all kicked off and sped towards Hogwarts.


	3. Coming of BeoPotter

The journey to Hogwarts was a rough one. It rained quite heavily and the winds were atrocious. Harry was quite sure that he lost a man as they were flying over the sea, but he wasn't for sure. When they finally spotted the mountains that would lead them to Hogwarts, they rejoiced. As soon as they approached that old iron gate that was at the entrance of the sacred school, Harry hopped off his broom about three feet from the ground. Several of his men rolled their eyes at his theatrics, but several of the men laughed at his actions. Harry slowly approached the gate and pushed it open. When they met no resistance, they started to make their way across the grounds.

Suddenly, they were stopped by a booming voice. "Stop right there. Who do you think you are?"

Harry turned to his right and noticed a large, hairy man that went by the name of Hagrid. Harry put his hands up in surrender when they saw the crossbow in Hagrid's hands. "My name is Harry Potter and I am here to defeat the monster."

Hagrid lowered his crossbow and a grin spread across his face. "I'll take you up to the castle. They'll want to know that you're here." The man turned and started to lead the way up to the old stone castle. Harry turned to his men, who were all giving him confused looks, and merely shrugged, then indicated that they should follow the man up to the castle. As soon as they reached the castle, just before the giant door, Hagrid stopped them. "'Fraid I have to leave you lot here for a few minutes. I have to tell the castle that you're here." With that, Hagrid left the befuddled men behind while he entered the castle.

The sandy haired man that was known as Remus, plopped down on the ground first followed by the two red haired twins, Fred and George. Their brother Bill followed, and Sirius was the first to remove his cloak. "I don't get this, Harry. They want our help, but they leave us out here to wait. It just seems rather odd if you ask me." Remus tried to point out, but Sirius just laughed.

"Moony, you worry too much. Relax a little. They need someone to kill this monster, and they know that we are the only ones that can do it. They're just surprised at how quickly we were able to fly over here." He glanced over at the large oak doors and then turned back to the group. "I hope they let us in soon; I need some mead."

"Sirius be serious. We can't worry about that right now," Harry said, but there was a smile on his face.

Suddenly, the large doors swung open to reveal none other than Minerva McGonagall. She looked shocked to see Harry and his fourteen men. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

Harry stepped forward. "I've come to see Dumbledore. Tell him that I'm here to defeat the monster that has been threatening this school and terrorizing the students."

McGonagall, to Harry's astonishment, shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "Potter, you may have fooled Hagrid in this fantasy that you have created, but I will not be bam-bamboozled. Potter, why should I even let you in the school? You usually cause nothing but trouble."

"You know, Professor, in _Beowulf_, the guy just lets Beowulf just go and talk to the king. He doesn't stop him and lecture him on how much trouble he may or may not have caused. That man even praises them as he takes them to the king."

"Potter, like I stated before, you cannot fool me. I will only let you in this school if you promise not to cause trouble."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Alright, I can do that. However, I make no promises for my men, Sirius in particular."

"He has a valid point there," Sirius pointed out, agreeing with Harry's statement wholeheartedly.

"Fine, Potter, I shall bring you to Dumbledore, so you can tell him that you are here to defeat the monster. Come along now."

The large group followed McGonagall into the castle. She led them through the school all the way to the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's throne room. McGonagall turned and smirked at Harry. "Would you like to stand here and guess the password, oh mighty hero?"

"Are you making fun of me? Maybe I'll just let the monster eat you or something," Harry replied with a slight pout.

This only caused McGonagall to laugh. "Harry, just be lucky that you met me rather than Severus when you arrived here." She faced the gargoyle again. "Toffee Mead. Apparently it's a real thing, don't ask." McGongall replied to the confused looks as the staircase spiraled upwards. They all ascended upwards, and McGonagall knocked on the door that greeted them at the top of the stairs. Someone bade them entrance from behind the door. McGonagall motioned for them to wait for a moment as she entered the room and closed the door behind herself. She returned only moments later, "He wishes to see you now."

Harry hesitantly stepped around the stern looking woman and walked into the inviting room. In the middle of the room sat Dumbledore in a throne-like chair behind his desk. He gestured for Harry to sit in the seat across from him; Harry took the seat while his men stood up against the wall. "Harry, my boy, what brings you here?"

Harry puffed out his chest a little and proclaimed, "I'm here to defeat the monster that has been terrorizing this school and has managed to destroy the entire Hufflepuff house. I am ready to fight to the death. Actually, not really, but if I die, we all can just blame it on fate or something like that. I am also ready to destroy Voldemort with or without magic. I would prefer with, but I'll take what I can get."

Dumbledore let a chuckle, but he quickly sobered. He gazed at the man sitting across from him over the top of his half-moon spectacles. He cleared his voice before speaking. "Harry, I admit that your proposal is very inviting. We were quite sad to see the Hufflepuffs go, and we are currently witnessing the same thing happen to our Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. I know that you have had some good adventures, my boy, but I don't know if you're really what we need."

Harry slammed a hand down on the desk, causing the old man to startle. "What is with this place? I come and tell you that I can help you get rid of a monster that is wiping out your student population, and you turn me down? Look, Beowulf did not have these problems when he went to defeat Grendel. They welcomed him with open arms. The king was all for Beowulf killing the monster. But when I offer the same thing, you make me deal with McGonagall and then tell me that I may not make the cut. And what is with you saying that what I've done isn't good enough? Dumbledore, I have seen and done things that would make most grown men cry. Shall we recap?

"I saved the Sorcerer's Stone when I was eleven. Remember when I made my way through that enchanted obstacle course that you created? Yeah, I may have left my friends behind at the end there, but I saved the stone from that evil professor with the extra face on the back of his head. Then let's not forget the next year when I slayed that giant snake with the sword of Gryffindor. Still not good enough? I also traveled through time and saved my godfather. I also went through those three brutal tasks in my fourth year even though that whole tournament was pointless. Do you need anything else to convince you?"

"It would appear not, Harry. It seems that we have found the right person to take on this monster. Congratulations," Dumbledore rose and walked around his desk to stand in front of Harry. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's go to the Great Hall and have a feast. Let's inform the students that they shall have nothing left to fear."


	4. Malferth's Taunt

The feast that Dumbledore had prepared for their supposed savior and hero was astonishing. There were so many different drinks and food to choose from, and everyone present was having a good time; Harry was sure that this was the first time some of them had laughed since the attacks started. Towards the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood from his spot and raised his glass to make a toast. "I believe that a toast is in order. This young man is here to rid us of the monster that has been terrorizing us for several weeks. Hopefully, by tomorrow, we shall be free and this man shall be victorious. To Harry Potter!" He took a drink from his goblet, and the rest of the Hall followed; everyone except for one person who rose from his seat.

"What's so great about Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered as he casually made his way up to the head table. "I mean, really, what is so great about Potter? Sure, he's been on a couple of adventures, and what not, but he's always had help. In fact, he's never really done anything. Sure, you defeated Quirrell back in your first year, but I'm pretty sure that if you hadn't had Granger or your sidekick, Weasley, you won't have been able to do any of that. And when you fought that basilisk, you had that bloody bird helping you out. We'll just skip your next adventure because it was rather pointless.

"In the Triwizard Tournament, we all know that Diggory beat you fair and square. During all those tasks, you trailed behind him every step of the way. Especially in the Second Task, you had no clue what you were doing. You were in last place while he was second. What about the last one? He had to save your sorry butt the entire time. He died for you, Potter. You're just pathetic. All of your adventures, you won them by having luck. Your luck has run out. Voldemort will destroy you. I think we need to send someone else."

The hall was dead silent. Draco turned and smirked at the entire before turning back to Harry. To Draco's surprise, Harry chuckled. "Draco, Draco. When will you learn?" Harry stood and slowly walked around the table so he was standing in front of Draco. "Tell me, Draco, were you there during any of those…adventures, as you like to call them?"

Draco shook his head. "No one needed to be there, we all heard—"

"Were you there when I competed in the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry interrupted. "Granted, I will give you the benefit of the doubt; you were there, and you did indeed witness me preform in those tasks, but were you actually there? I will admit, Cedric Diggory did beat me in everything. He placed better than me in the first task, and he was in first place in the lake task. However, I did get there first, and I would have been in first place if I hadn't wished to save the rest of the hostages. Then there of course is the third task. Cedric and I were neck and neck the entire time. The only reason I fell behind was because of a giant spider that attacked me right at the end. As for my other adventures, I will admit that I have had help in all those. However, in the end, I was the one who ended up doing all the dirty work. What about you, Draco?"

Draco swallowed nervously. "What do you mean, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "I mean, what have you done? Have you done anything to prove that you are worthy to fight this monster? Do share, Draco."

Draco dropped his gaze and looked down at the ground and Harry's smile grew.

"You're all talk, Draco, but you have nothing. You betrayed your own housemates and you're nothing more than a dirty snake. Malfoy, I think you need to do us all a favor and go and sit down." Draco made his way back to seat, ashamed, and the rest of the Hall erupted into applause. Harry raised an arm in the air, and they all fell silent. "Remember my name today because by tomorrow, I shall have slayed your monster!" Everyone raised their glasses to him as he took his seat again.


	5. Battle with Grendelmort

Soon, it was night, and the castle was silent. Harry and his men were in the Great Hall awaiting the dark creature's arrival. They had told everyone to stay in their dorms, so they were surprised to see the large doors open and a figure step in. Harry groaned when he realized that it was Severus Snape. "Snape, as much as I can't stand you, can you please leave so you don't get killed."

Snape's eyebrow arched. "Think I am unable to defend myself, Potter? I merely came to give you some helpful advice."

"Oh, and what would that be, Snape?" Harry casually asked, but he had to admit that he was curious to know what the man had to say.

"First of all, put your wands away. They will be of absolutely no use to you. Voldemort is unaffected by magic. With that said, I have something that will help you. He can only be defeated by more…natural means. I have brewed a potion which will give you superhuman strength. I suggest that you take it now. It takes a couple of minutes to activate."

Harry accepted the goblet from him and swallowed the contents quickly. He pulled a face as he handed it back to Snape. "No foolish wand waving involved, right Snape?"

The potions master shook his head. "Or silly incantations. I'm surprised that you remember that, Potter."

"It's something that I'll never forget," Harry said distractedly. "I hope that I don't die tonight." He added quietly, almost to himself.

"I doubt you will, Potter. You are harder to kill than a cockroach. Just remember what I said, no magic and no weapons. They will not work on him. I hope I hear good news in the morning."

Snape turned to make his way to the dungeons, but Harry stopped him. "Not going to wish me good luck?"

Without turning to face the green eyed man, Snape stated, "You don't need luck, Potter." With that, he swept out of the hall.

Harry sighed as he sat down on the ground. This was the part he hated. He didn't want to wait for the monster to come and eat him. He wanted Voldemort to come through those doors as soon as possible so he could finish this. His life was never that easy.

The rest of his men followed his lead and all of them took a seat as well. They had heard what Snape had told Harry, and they all knew that their wands would be just as useless. None of them had any idea of how to help fight off this horror that was coming for them, but they would try to help Harry as much as they could.

Sirius suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. "Does anybody want to hear a joke?"

Several of the men groaned, but Harry merely shook his head at his godfather's stupidity. "Sirius, you never tell any good ones anyways."

"Just shut up, Padfoot," Remus added.

"I'm just trying to get rid of some of the tension in the room," Sirius said innocently.

"Right because there's no reason to have any tension at all," Ron chimed in sarcastically. "It's not like we're waiting for some killer monster or anything. You're an idiot, Sirius."

"Why must you all hate on me. I'm just trying—"

Suddenly, all of the candles went out, and the only light was from the moon shining through the windows. Harry made to grab his wand, but he stopped himself when he remembered that it was next to useless. His heart started to race when he heard the sound of pounding footsteps making their way to the doors of the Great Hall. He was able to take a breath again when they suddenly stopped. That was short-lived, however, when the doors suddenly burst open revealing the one thing that everyone had been fearing; Voldemort had arrived.

Voldemort was as scary as the tales made him out to be. His skin was so pale that it looked almost transparent, and that also made his red eyes look all the more menacing. Harry was more terrified of the claws above anything else. Those things looked like they could slice him in half if he got close enough.

Harry tried to calculate a plan of action, but Voldemort was having none of that. The beast from the swamps wanted these men dead rather quickly. Voldemort lashed out at Harry, and Harry had to duck and roll out of the way rather quickly. Sirius tried to distract the pale monster by throwing part of a broken chair at him. However, that only rebounded off of Voldemort, and he threw it back at Sirius, effectively knocking the man out. Everyone in the room groaned at Sirius's foolish move as Remus moved him, so he was safely out of the way.

While Harry hated Sirius's stupid distraction, he was actually grateful for it. It allowed him enough time to think of and start to execute his plan. It was actually a rather Gryffindor plan, but Harry had a good feeling that it would work. He stealthy made his way across the room and over to one of the stone pillars. Fred and George had noticed what he was trying to do, and, unfortunately, so had Voldemort.

Voldemort made a noise that was between a hiss and a growl and made his way over to where Harry was. Seeing this, Fred and George decided to create a distraction. Fred pulled out one of their fireworks that they had invented, and George lit it for him. Fred then proceeded to throw it to the opposite side of the room where it went off. Having heard the noise, Voldemort hiss/growled again, his lizard-like body curling into itself as he searched for the source of the noise. This distraction gave Harry enough time to climb the pillar he was by and perch himself on top of the ledge right above Voldemort.

Taking a breath, Harry knew what he had to do. He jumped down from the ledge right on to Voldemort's back. Voldemort howled in frustration when he felt the wait on his back. "Pooottttttteeeerrr!" He screamed while trying to shake the man off of his back.

Harry held on tight, and he finally knew what needed to be done to end this. Using one hand to grip a scaly shoulder and the other grasping a long pale arm, Harry pulled until the arm was separated from the body. Voldemort howled in pain as Harry hopped down from his back, arm in hand. "Why?!" Voldemort howled in pain as he bled.

Harry threw the arm on the ground and stood in front of the dying monster. "Just know, Voldemort, no matter which world you live in, you will always lose."

Voldemort gave one last cry of pain before retreating from the hall to slowly make his way back to his swamp home where he would die.

Harry picked up the discarded arm and held it above his head. "I am BeoPotter!"


	6. Battle with Grendelmort's Mother

The arm of Voldemort was set above the fireplace the following morning when all the students came down for breakfast. When they saw a very alive Harry and the pale arm, they all cheered and congratulated him. Dumbledore found Harry, and thanked him for defeating Voldemort; he even asked Harry to forgive him for not believing in him. Harry brushed it off and joined everyone in celebration. During the party, almost everyone came up and thanked him. Even Snape thanked him for killing the horrible beast. Unfortunately, their happiness was short-lived.

The doors to the Great Hall were slammed open once more, and there stood a rather frightening looking woman. The entire hall fell silent as they stared at the unwanted visitor. Bellatrix LeStrange didn't seem bothered by the silence. In fact, she laughed as she walked across the hall. Her laugh was more of a cackle, and it caused the students to cover their ears when she passed them. "Well, Harry Potter, we meet at last."

Harry had never met this woman before, but he had seen her picture plenty of times, and Sirius had mentioned her a couple of times. "Bellatrix. What do you think you're doing here?"

She drew her wand, but she didn't use it. She did, however, twirl it in her fingers as she continued to make her way towards Harry. "I heard that you killed someone yesterday, Potter. I watched him die. Can you believe that? I watched him bleed out because you tore his arm off. I don't think that was a very nice thing to do. What do you think, Potter?"

Harry never took his eyes off of her wand, but he was trying his best to act calmly. "I think he deserved it. He wiped out the entire Hufflepuff house, not that we really needed them, and then he proceeded to try and do the same thing to the rest of the school. I thought that it was time that he was stopped."

Bellatrix seemed displeased by that response. She snarled at him, "He was twice the man you will ever be, Potter."

Harry threw his arms up in the air. "He wasn't even a man! He was a giant lizard pretending to be a man."

Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at Harry. "You will die today, Potter."

Harry raised his wand as well. "I don't think so. _Stupefy._"

The two dueled for a long time, but neither one of them could seem to get the upper hand. Finally, having enough after seeing Harry get hit with a particularly nasty curse, Snape shouted, "Potter, use _Sectumsempra. _Trust me."

Not turning to look at the man, Harry shouted back, "No one trusts you, Snape!"

"Just use the spell, you moronic boy."

Harry nodded and raised his wand and pointed it at the deranged woman. "_Sectumsempra_." Harry stood in shock as he watched the spell hit the woman. She fell to the floor, bleeding, and Harry knew that she, too, would soon die just like Voldemort.

As soon as she took her last breath, Dumbledore had the body removed from the Hall. Snape walked up to Harry, crossed his arms, but he said nothing. After a few moments of silence between them, Harry finally spoke up, "So, um, I got rid of her as well."

"Potter, your stupidity still amazes me to this day."

Harry felt his mouth drop. "What's that supposed to mean? You were the one that told me to use that spell! It worked, and I don't understand why you're so upset."

"Potter, you had no idea what that spell did. I could have set you up for failure," Snape drawled. "You didn't even question it."

Harry threw his arms up in the air, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument, but also knowing that he wasn't going down without some sort of fight. "You gave me that potion to defeat Grendel. That worked, so I figured that the spell would work as well." Harry pointed and accusing finger at the man. "I did question it, but you told me to use it anyways."

"Ten points to Gryffindor for your logical thinking." Snape told him, but at Harry's surprised, he added, "However, I shall be taking twenty more from your house due to your stupidity. Good day, Potter."

"What a git," Harry mumbled under his breath as he rejoined the celebration.


	7. Battle with the Gringott's Dragon

The years passed, and Harry became one of the most well-known wizards in the world. Granted, he had been that before he defeated Voldemort, but his fame had only grown. He was now the one to call if someone had a problem, and he was always ready to help. Today was no exception. He was heading to Gringotts to deal with one of the dragons that they were having a problem with. Most of his men had decided not to come with him today; only Ron and Hermione had decided to come with him. Hermione was still trying to convince Harry not to go, but her argument was falling on deaf ears. "Harry, you could be killed."

Harry just flashed her a grin as he fastened his cloak. "Hermione, you say that before we go on very adventure. Come on, I've already battled a dragon. The only difference this time is I'll have you two with me."

Hermione fastened her cloak, but she rolled her eyes. "You just enjoy jumping headfirst into danger, Harry."

"Of course he does, Hermione. His life wouldn't be the same if he wasn't rushing into danger," Ron added as they made their way over to the fireplace.

"Come on, mates, let's go battle this dragon," Harry said as he threw in a handful of floo powder and disappeared into the green flames. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind him.

As the trio tumbled out of the fireplace, they gasped at the sight that met them. The dragon that met them was massive…and quite angry. It was swinging its tail around, crushing pillars and walls, and breathing fire with such intensity that Harry was surprised that it hadn't burned the place down yet. Without so much as a glance at each other, the trio separated with Harry going to the left and Ron and Hermione going to the right. Harry tried to slow the dragon's onslaught with a stunner, but that plan backfired rather quickly. The stunner rebounded and hit a nearby wall, and the dragon just became more enraged. It shot a jet of fire towards Harry that just barely missed him.

"Harry! You can only shoot a dragon in the eye! If you try to shoot it anywhere else, it won't work!" Hermione shouted from where she was hiding.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Hermione?" Harry shouted as another pillar broke due to the dragon's rage.

"Because I thought that you knew!"

"Well, obviously not or I wouldn't have done it!" Harry exclaimed as he shoved his wand into his pocket knowing that it wouldn't be of any use to him. "If either of you two have any suggestions on how to beat this dragon, now would be the time!"

"Harry, the Dragon's weakest point is its neck and its head. You need to somehow get near its head then you can either stun it or throw a cutting curse at it. Personally, I think you should just stun it, so that it can be set free, but you do—"

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry cut her off as he looked around the room for something to help him get near that dragon. Finding a broom that was perched up against one of the walls, Harry decided that he would beat this dragon the same way as he did the other one. After telling Ron and Hermione to distract the dragon, he ran over to the broom. It was an older model, but he knew that it would be of some use. He mounted it and kicked off of the ground.

Noticing his plan, Hermione shot another that spell that would distract the dragon long enough to allow Harry to shoot at it while it was distracted. As soon as the dragon turned its head, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the dragon, shouting out the only spell that came to mind. "_Sectumsempra_!"

A large gash appeared on the side of the dragon's neck, and the gash began to bleed profusely. Harry, grinning proudly at his latest feat, didn't see the dragon's tail coming right for him. Hitting Harry square in the back, both the dragon and its slayer fell to the ground.

Suddenly, everything became black.


	8. Death of BeoPotter?

Snape pulled out of Harry's mind and lowered his wand. "I must say that I am impressed, Potter. You not only botched a perfectly good story, but you also didn't finish it. You definitely lived up to my standards."

"Snape, I did exactly as you asked. My story followed the original quite nicely. The only reason that my story didn't have an ending was because I didn't know how to end it!"

"Potter, how many times do I have to tell you to either address me by my title or call me sir? Honestly, Potter, you're worse than your father."

"What does my father even have to do with this? You're just upset that I didn't finish the story, _sir._ Well, you know what happens at the end of that story? Beowulf dies, which means that I also die, and for the record, I don't want to die!" Harry was panting by the time he finished his rant. He then paled when he realized what he had just said.

Snape went to sit behind his desk and folded his hands together. "No one said that you had die, Potter."

"You wanted me to make it just like the story. In the end, Beowulf dies, the people build him a statue, and he lives on forever in history. What if I don't want any of that?"

"You don't want to be the hero then, Potter? You don't want the eternal glory that would come with your death? You will most likely die trying to defeat the Dark Lord. How would you feel if you had to die to defeat him?"

Harry paused to consider it for a minute. "I would die if I had to defeat him, but that's not to say that I want to die." Harry said slowly. "I also wouldn't die for the eternal glory that would come with it. I would do it because it was the right thing to do."

"Does that make you different than Beowulf, Potter?" Snape asked. "Does that make him less of a hero because he died needlessly?"

Harry looked down at his lap and quietly asked, "What game are you playing at, Snape? I don't understand what you want from me."

"Believe me, Potter, I want nothing from you. I want you to learn Occlumency, but you fail at the miserably. I just asked your opinion."

"I think he was a hero up to the end. His death did nothing. I hope that I'm different than him." Harry looked back up at the man, his green eyes burning into Snape's black ones. "I don't want to die, Snape, but if I did, my death would mean something."

"Good, I'm glad that you have your priorities straight," Snape said as he picked up his quill and made to start marking his essays again. "Practice occluding your mind every night, Potter. I now know that you are capable of some sort of Occlumency. I shall see you next week."

Harry stood up. "Yes, sir."

"I will be expecting more from you, Potter, just know that. If you wish to be successful against the Dark Lord, you must learn this. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded. "Crystal, sir."

"You have no idea how serious I am, Potter. You could be just as great as Beowulf, Potter."

Harry's face brightened. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course. I'm sure that they will write stories about you just like Beowulf. Just know that I will be the first to write about how horrible you are in potions. Never fear, Potter."

"Believe me, Snape, I wouldn't expect anything else." Harry said with a smile as he walked out of Snape's office.

* * *

**There's my interpretation of ****_Beowulf_****. I hope you all enjoyed! If you could just leave a review before you leave, that would be great! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
